3sQu1z0fRrN a
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: Muchas veces nos damos cuenta de lo valiosas que son las cosas hasta que las perdemos. Así, Ichigo se da cuenta del amor que siente por Orihime...cuando es muy tarde. Con un poco de ichiruki e ichihime, lemmon ligero, one-shot. NO ES ANTIRUKIA. Disfruten


Hola de nuevo! Kuchiki Kibe dándoles señales de vida!

Disculpenme por la falta de actualización de mis otros fics!

Soy mala con mis lectoras,pero tendrán recompensa!Por mi garrita!-levantando el dedo meñique-

Eeen fin, a lo que vamos.

Este fic es un oneshot, muy...loco, creo que lo notarán por el nombre. Por si no se distingue bien, es "Esquizofrenia".

Quiero aclararles que **NO ES ANTIICHIRUKI NI ANTIRUKIA**, pero si aman a Rukia, quizá es más sano que no lean.

Sin más, no les doy más previos, a leer!

Disclaimer: ni Bleach ni alguno de los personajes es mio. Gracias a Tite (roguémosle a quien más confianza le tengan porque esté bien) que es quien los creó.

* * *

><p><strong>**3sQu1z0fReN!a<strong> **

Parecía un día como cualquiera. Un amanecer terriblemente molesto.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación. Su pequeña y sola habitación.

Con desgano se levantó de la cama. Hoy era uno de esos días en que realmente deseaba no ver a nadie. Menos aún a quien ocupaba su corazón. Esos días en que uno desea que el mundo se acabe para dejarnos en paz rumiar nuestro dolor.

Después de lo sucedido en la guerra contra Aizen, Rukia se dio cuenta de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos hacia el joven shinigami sustituto. Cuando Ichigo Kurosaki perdió sus poderes, Rukia usó las influencias de su hermano Byakuya para que le dejaran quedarse en el mundo humano, dentro de su trabajo de cuidar la ciudad de Karakura, en un gigai y cerca del ojicafé. Más pronto de lo que deberían, se volvieron novios. Derramaban miel por donde pasaban, una pareja como de revista, y solían presumir de su "estable" relación.

A Inoue esto le partió el corazón pero aún así siguió siendo amiga de Kurosaki. Orihime siempre sentía que se pasaba de tonta. A pesar de saber que Ichigo no la amaba a ella, nunca se separó de su lado. Cada vez que Rukia le rompía el corazón, Inoue era la única que lo recibía sin importar que compartiera la idea con el resto de sus amigos, de que esa relación era insana.

Nunca fue la clase de chica que se alejara fácilmente, menos aún siendo alguien tan importante. Le gustaba dar apoyo a los que quería. E Ichigo era a quien ella más quería.

Éste era un sábado por la mañana de salida obligada. Tatsuki la había forzado a ir porque según ella "le hacia falta distraerse". Su mejor amiga parecía haberse vuelto loca, pues no entendía que tanto ver a Rukia con Ichigo le atormentaba y hundía más en la depresión de su soledad. Pero lo más difícil era tener que convivir con él, cuando la ojiazul le hacia daño.

No soportaba que lo dañaran, y aunque fuera muy sincera con él, no podía expresarse totalmente. Rukia no dejaría de ser la chica que Kurosaki amaba. Y no iba a permitir que ella creara más distancia entre ambos. Temía que al ser sincera de la rabia que le provocaba la joven Kuchiki, Ichigo se enojara con ella y le dejara de hablar.

Salió de la casa con unos pantalones a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes negra, con vivos en blanco. Tampoco iba a darle gusto a la menor de los Kuchiki de regocijarse con su dolor. Tenia que mantener la cabeza en alto, tanto como su amistad con Ichigo se lo permitía.

Esa mañana no estuvo fuera de lo normal. Iban los de costumbre, recorriendo un parque que reverdecía con las lluvias de la temporada, una tarde refrescante y deliciosa. Tatsuki intentaba distraerla, mientras Ichigo intentaba no dejarla de lado por estar con su novia que se denotaba con molestia al no tener toda la atención del chico, Chado callado como siempre, mientras Ishida se despedía para poder huir del hartazgo de escucharlos. Parecían un circo ambulante.

Rukia terminó por enfurecerse, pidió minutos a solas con su novio y se alejaron un poco. El resto no pudo evitar demostrar la curiosidad y en silencio observaron como transcurrían las cosas. Se gritaron, jalonearon, más gritos, una cachetada, más gritos, la chica se va hecha una furia y el joven se desploma en el pasto. Todos sabían que había pasado, y con justa razón se negaban a acercarse pues el cerebro del pelinaranja parecía apagarse por estar con esa chica que no le demostraba más cariño que a un perro. O peor, que a una cucaracha, pues los perros de los Kuchiki eran tratados con más humanidad.

Inoue era la única que era capaz de seguir ahí. Corrió hacia él y le rodeó los hombros, dirigiéndole una sonrisa consoladora. Los demás entendieron y aprovecharon la oportunidad de marcharse. Ichigo se incorporó poco a poco, secándose las lagrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas y le pidió a la chica pelinaranja que lo acompañara de regreso.

No hubo comunicación en el trayecto, pues los ojos cafés del chico perdieron su brillo mientras caminaban. Más, al llegar a su casa vacía, se tiró sobre el piso, recargado en la puerta todavía, llorando.

El joven Kurosaki no era de la clase de hombres que lloraban por cualquier cosa. Pero esa mujer le había robado el corazón definitivamente. No importando cuantas veces lo mandara a volar, el joven regresaba hecho una piltrafa de sí mismo, a pedir perdón de algo que sabia que no era culpable. Seguramente, en un arrebato de celos, lo cortó. Otra vez.

Orihime se sentó a su lado en un total silencio, respetando el llanto del joven. Ya conocía como eran las cosas: primero lloraría un poco, luego sacaría lo sucedido, luego se dedicaría a sacar su frustración junto con algo de llanto, y después vendría un poco de calma. No le gustaba forzarlo, pues con ello no lograba nada. Solo esperaba pacientemente, escuchando con atención y cuidando sus palabras al responderle pues lo último que buscaba era hacerlo sentir peor, como lograba todo el mundo. Al final, como no era la primera vez que hablaban con sinceridad, el chico se abrió de sentimientos rápidamente y pronto la calma colmaba la casita donde estaban ellos solos.

El hambre terminó por haber estragos en ambos, así que, de mejor humor, se dispusieron a revisar lo que había en la cocina. El resto de la familia Kurosaki salió a un viaje padre-hijas, permitiéndole al primogénito dedicara su día a la dueña de su corazón. Ichigo sacó algo de guisado, arroz blanco y un poco de agua fresca del refrigerador. Con gran soltura empezó a calentarlo todo en la estufa, mientras Orihime le seguía con la vista.

Ichigo Kurosaki seguía teniendo el buen cuerpo que todo el ejercicio le había dado. Su cabello alborotado se denotaba suave ante la mano que constantemente pasaba a acomodarlo, con cierto nerviosismo. La playera que usaba era de manga mediana, permitiendo ver los fuertes brazos con los que sostenía una sartén por el mango. Su pantalón era un poco holgado, pero dejaba ver que tenía buenas piernas con un abdomen plano y marcado. Como siempre, su atuendo era acorde con su personalidad, muy libre. La pelinaranja disfrutaba con la vista que tenia del chico cocinando.

El de ojos cafés sintió la mirada penetrante escanearlo de pies a cabeza. Con toda la intención de desestabilizar a la chica, volteó con una sonrisa encantadora, con la sartén en la mano, en un semi-giro hacia donde estaba su acompañante. Con un tono notablemente coqueto y un poco más grueso de lo normal, le dijo: "¿Se te antoja?".

Un tono rojizo subió por el rostro de la joven de ojos grises hasta sus orejas. El ataque fue certero, lanzado con precisión admirable. Ambos rieron ante la situación, él con aire ganador, ella sumamente nerviosa. Últimamente, desde que se hicieron más cercanos como amigos, al chico le había dado por coquetear con ella, buscando que le diera un ataque de nerviosismo. Muchas veces ella lo respondió, provocando una reacción muy similar en el de ojos cafés. Eso la hacia sentir realmente poderosa.

Ambos sabían, en estos entonces, que se gustaban mutuamente. Más el pelinaranja ya se había enredado con Rukia, y sostenía una relación que decían "era inquebrantable". Inoue, como la mayoría, tampoco estaba de acuerdo, no solo por que amaba a Ichigo, si no por que la pequeña Kuchiki no parecía apreciarlo ni un poco.

A pesar del dolor que significaba el ayudar a sostener una relación peligrosa que dañaba al hombre que le quitaba el sueño, Inoue continuaba imparable al lado del joven. Lo más gratificante que había obtenido eran esas muestras de cariño y atracción. Quizá el dolor era fuerte, pero sabia que tenia un lugar importante para Ichigo y con eso le bastaba.

Entre risas y juegos, se sentaron a comer. El humor de Ichigo se había mejorado, ahora esperaría a que Rukia se calmara para hablar con ella, y seguramente "lo perdonaría". Entre las bromas que soltaron, las carcajadas se volvieron más sonoras y menos controladas. Parecía que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad. La tranquilidad de siempre.

Yuzu tenia una gran sazón, su arroz le parecía muy rico a Orihime. Ichigo, como buen caballero, quizo pasarle el cuenco donde habia más para que ella se sirviera, pero casi sin querer se topó con el escote de la blusa de su acompañante. Intentando evitar que ella lo notase quiso regresar rápidamente a su lugar, pero en su nerviosismo derramó la jarra de agua, empapándola por completo.

Notablemente apenado por lo que acababa de provocar, el joven Kurosaki le indicó dónde quedaba el cuarto de sus hermanas para que ella pudiera cambiarse la blusa. Ichigo sentía que habia arruinado una agradable tarde con su amiga.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se recargó en la pared. Los juegos eran divertidos, le emocionaba sentirse querido por su amiga, y le gustaba que le coqueteara. Pero ese día ella...iba más...atractiva que de costumbre. Lo peor de todo fue cuando le tiró el agua fría encima, pues la blusa de la joven denotaba sus atributos y...la respuesta ante el frio contacto con el líquido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, él tenia novia y no podía permitirse tener ese tipo de arrebatos, menos con una gran amiga como Orihime.

Dentro de la habitación, la pelinaranja se había quitado la blusa empapada. El agua tenia hielos y el frio había recorrido la piel de su pecho y su estómago. Ahora no tenía qué ponerse y lo peor de todo es que tampoco podía conseguir algo para usar.

Sus orbes chocolate observaban con atención la ropa del armario. No tenia nada que pudiera presarle a Inoue para que se pusiera, y menos quería que se dejara la blusa húmeda...pues sentía que perdía el control. Tomó una camiseta algo grande, que tapara sus atributos femeninos, y se apresuró a la habitación donde le había dejado. Entró sin tocar la puerta, balbuceando algunas cosas. Cuando levantó la vista se quedó atónito ante aquella visión: Orihime ya no traía la blusa puesta, y sin lograrlo, intentaba taparse los pechos con los dos brazos vacios.

No pudo mantener más su control y se le aventó en un ataque de deseo desenfrenado. Tomándola a la fuerza de la cintura con una mano, la otra la llevó a la nuca de la chica para poder darle un beso profundo y apasionado, invasor, lleno de deseo. La chica se removió entre sus brazos, queriendo zafarse, pero él era más fuerte.

El de ojos cafés acarició lascivamente la espalda de la joven y llegó hasta su sostén, lo tomó con ambas manos y tronó de un jalón el broche. Ella dio un respingo, algo asustada; aunque deseara mucho a Ichigo, no quería ser "la otra". Kurosaki, por su parte, se dedicó a morder con gran antojo la piel del cuello de su presa, bajando peligrosamente. Inoue lo separó con brusquedad, asustada por las acciones del chico.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-Orihime...No puedo evitarlo...

Con ansiedad, aventó a la joven sobre la cama que tenía más cerca. Se posó sobre ella, colocando ambas piernas a los costados de la cadera de la chica y tomando con fuerza sus delicados brazos, observando con deseo los pechos descubiertos de su acompañante.

-Ku-Kurosaki...Kurosaki-kun, ti-tienes novia!

-No, me cortó hoy por la mañana.

Orihime continuó forcejeando contra el ex-shinigami, rogando que su parte racional se despertara y detuviera esa locura. Pero, sea por fortuna o desgracia, no pasó.

Ichigo, desesperado de que las manos de ella intentaran detenerlo, juntó las muñecas de la chica y las sostuvo sobre la cabeza de ella con una sola mano. Así, tuvo libertad de palpar la suave piel de aquella mujer. Desde su cuello, su pecho y espalda, y el estomago lo tenía al descubierto. Tocando, palpando cada parte de la joven que tenía en esa cama, no pudo evitar el ardiente deseo de seguir recorriéndola con la boca, de querer hacerla suya completamente.

Con la boca, recorrió la piel de durazno de Inoue. Lamió y mordió lleno de pasión las clavículas de ella. Bajó lentamente, hasta sus pechos, aferrándose con los dientes a los pezones de color claro que denotaban la exitación del momento.

Las lágrimas asomaron los ojos grisáceos, mientras era ultrajada por el amor de su vida. No le dolían los dientes encajados en su piel o la forma desenfrenada con que la estaba tomando. Dolía dentro de su corazón, por que sabía perfectamente que ello era un ataque de deseo. Ella le era atractiva, a juzgar por la actitud del chico, y adivinaba que Rukia no lo trataba como merecía. Probablemente, no lo llenaba en el lado sexual. Y Orihime era una mujer, en todo sentido. Ichigo solo quería tenerla un momento, disfrutar de lo que "no tenia en casa". El torrente de lágrimas se acrecentó, murmurando una pregunta al aire:

"¿Por qué no me amas?".

Kurosaki terminó por soltarla, al ver que ella ya no ponía resistencia. Dedicó entonces toda su atención al cuerpo de la joven, invadió cada rincón de ella, ignoró el llanto que escurría por sus ojos y que se confundía con el sudor que escurría en su cuerpo.

Le quitó los zapatos, y seguidamente, le desabrochó los pantalones a la joven para quitárselos después. Observó por un momento lo atractiva que me miraba ella, así como estaba, con el rostro cubierto por los antebrazos y el cuerpo casi completamente desnudo. Con ansiedad le retiró la ropa interior, y acarició esas hermosas y torneadas piernas. Cuando hubo retirado todo rastro de ropa en ella, tomó cada pierna de la chica, abriéndose paso hasta su deseada intimidad. Invadiendo por completo a su mejor amiga, con sus labios, con sus manos, con su lengua.

El de mirada achocolatada se levantó de pronto, quitándose apresuradamente toda la ropa, y de nuevo se colocó sobre ella. Quería algo rápido, profundo, algo que saciara la sed de pasión que tenia. Tomó las piernas de la pelinaranja colocándolas alrededor de su cintura y la penetró con fuerza, tomándola de la espalda que se arqueaba ante la invasión. La cabeza de Orihime se hizo hacia atrás, las lágrimas de dolor se mezclaban con las de placer mientras Ichigo se movía sin cuidado alguno. La tomó como si fuera una bestia, como si ella fuera un objeto, la hizo sentir menos de lo que ella misma ya se sentía. El vaivén era rápido, vigoroso; y pronto llegaría a su ansiado final. Percibiendo que alcanzaba el clímax, Inoue aferró con las uñas la espalda de su acompañante, mojándolo con su sudor y su llanto, mientras éste daba empujones cada vez más rápidos, con fuertes gemidos de los dos anunciando el punto más alto de su exitasión. Ambos llegaron, abrazados entre un conjunto de gritos, al esperado final.

Soltándola por fin, se dejó caer en la cama, normalizando su respiración. Buscó entre sus pantalones el teléfono móvil, revisó la hora y leyó un mensaje de su...novia: "Te veo a las 6 en la tienda de Urahara".

La ojigris, recostada en la cama, se tapaba con la sabana, mirando al joven que tanto amaba. El brillo en sus ojos reflejaba todo: se estaban reconciliando. Un llanto silencioso escurrió por sus mejillas, y cerrando los ojos escuchó una voz con un toque de alegría que le explicaba:

-¡Oye, Inoue! ¡Rukia me ha pedido que vaya a verla! ¡Seguramente nos vamos a reconciliar! ¿No te da gusto?

-S-si, Kurosaki-kun.-Apenas había abierto la boca al responder, amaba al mayor idiota del mundo que era, incluso, capaz de ignorar sus lágrimas de dolor.

-Está bien, discúlpame que te deje pero...Bueno, entiendes ¿Verdad?

-Ichigo... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me quieres?

Una sonrisa tierna se presentó en el rostro del joven de ojos cafés. Se había vestido entre la platica, se acercó a la chica que aún estaba desnuda y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro que te quiero.

-Pero no me amas.-La voz de la chica estaba quebrada totalmente.

-Amo a Rukia, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Quédate cuanto gustes!-Y sin decir más, se marchó.

Abrazada de las sabanas de una cama ajena a ella, Inoue Orihime se entregó por completo al llanto. El hombre que ella amaba no la amaba igual. Ni siquiera la consideraba un prospecto. La consideró un pedazo de carne y cuando se hubo saciado, regresó con Rukia. El dolor en el pecho era indescriptible, la sensación le quemaba como un frio intenso en las entrañas. La pregunta rondaba por su mente.

"¿Por qué no me amas?"

Los latidos de su pobre corazón se fueron haciendo más lentos ante el dolor que significaba lo ocurrido, el haber sido forzada por quien amaba. Fue despreciada una vez más. Lloró su derrota, su soledad, hasta que la vida se le escapó en un último gemido de llanto.

Ichigo Kurosaki salía de la tienda de Urahara con su novia, Rukia Kuchiki, del brazo. Ella le había otorgado el perdón y ahora se dirigían a disfrutar el resto de la tarde-noche juntos. La chica armó un drama de celos otra vez y como en las demás ocasiones, ganó. De algún modo, la ojiazul conocía perfectamente el control que ejercía sobre su novio, y se daba el gusto de maltratarlo hasta donde más.

Sonó una llamada por el teléfono de Ichigo. Sin dejar de mirar a su novia, con una sonrisa, contestó. La seria voz de su padre lo hizo estremecer, cuando una noticia se dejó sonar por el auricular.

"Hijo...acabo de llegar a casa y...encontré a Orihime-chan en el cuarto de tus hermanas...está muerta..."

Un terrible eco resonó por su cabeza.

_"...está muerta..."_

Reconoció esa voz enseguida. Su Hollow interno había escuchado la noticia y la empezaba a repetir dentro de su cabeza.

_"¡Rey! La princesita está muerta~ Y tú la mataste, por idiota"_

Tratando de evitar que Rukia y su padre lo notaran, habló dentro de sí.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Inoue está muerta, pero no le hice nada! Cuando la dejé...

_-La dejaste después de usarla, imbécil. ¡La usaste como si fuera una prostituta!_-El hollow soltó una risa sarcástica, que taladró las entrañas de Ichigo-_ ¡Peor que eso! ¡Ni siquiera le pagaste por el "favor"!_

-¡Cállate! Ella...ella no puso resistencia...ella...

_-No estas hecho para una mujer como ella, ¡Serás idiota! ¿Sus gritos, su llanto, sus golpes? ¡Es que crees que era masoquista o qué!_

-No...ella no...ella no...

_-¡Ella está muerta, Rey! ¡Tú la mataste, Ichigo! ¡La princesa está muerta y es todo culpa tuya! ¿Para eso la trajiste desde Hueco Mundo?_

Comenzó a soltar alaridos de desesperación, que se oían por toda la calle. Con las manos en la cabeza, Ichigo Kurosaki parecía perder el control sobre sí mismo. Botó el celular y soltó a su novia, mientras se repetía la sentencia dentro de su cerebro, mezcla de la voz de su padre y del monstruo que compartía la vida con él:

-"...Orihime-chan...está muerta..." _¡Y tu la mataste, Rey! ¡La mataste con tu falta de amor! ¡La usaste y luego la mataste por idiota!-seguido de una carcajada sepulcral.- ¡Rompiste tu promesa! ¡Querías protegerla y no fuiste capaz de hacerlo!_

Con susto y enojo, Rukia le habló a gritos a su novio, tratando que volviera a la cordura para explicar qué le sucedía. En su ataque, Ichigo había roto el celular al aventarlo, y por ello mismo la peliazul no tenia forma de enterarse. Al ver que el pelinaranja no reaccionaba, le encestó un par de cachetadas.

_-...muerta... y es tu culpa, Ichigo... ¡Después de usarla, la desechaste! ¡Como la basura que la hiciste sentir desde que te hiciste novio de esa enana! ¡Muerta, como la promesa que le hiciste! ¡Era mejor dejarla en Hueco Mundo, ahí al menos seguiría viva!-_y de nuevo esa risa burlona, como de ultratumba.

Con la mirada ida, los ojos sin brillo y una mueca de dolor indescriptible Ichigo observó a su aterrada novia. Logró que dejara de gritar, pero no le estaba dando confianza la reacción del pelinaranja. Él la tomó por los hombros, levantándola del suelo con fuerza. Los gritos de la chica, que reflejaban un profundo miedo, no se hicieron esperar.

_-¡La mataste Rey! ¡Orihime está muerta! ¡Muerta por usarla como la basura que era ella para tí! ¡No pudiste mantener la promesa y la mataste!_

Aventó a Rukia contra el piso, haciéndola rebotar por el golpe. Lastimada, ella intentó huir, pero el joven la tomó de un brazo y la jaló con fuerza. El hombro salió de su lugar.

_-¡Eres un asesino Ichigo! ¡Mataste a la única que era capaz de soportar tu estupidez! ¡Hasta ella tenía un límite y ese límite fue LA MUERTE! ¡Tu trofeo de Hueco Mundo! ¡Lo único que te daba fuerzas de seguir! ¡Tu la mataste Rey, no fuiste capaz de cumplir la promesa que le hiciste!_

Rukia logró darle dos buenas patadas en la cara, mientras Kurosaki la soltaba debido a los golpes.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, idiota?-Sosteniéndose el hombro, una mano no le respondía.

Un espantoso grito salió de la garganta de Ichigo, mientras aventaba de un manotazo a Rukia, hacia unas herramientas "sin dueño".

-¡ESTA MUERTA!

-¡¿QUIEN?

-¡ORIHIME ESTA MUERTA!

Soltó una carcajada fantasmal y tomó un hacha que se encontraba cerca de él. Totalmente fuera de si, la levantó contra la joven que sostenía con firmeza el título de "novia de Ichigo Kurosaki".

Llena de pánico, la joven hizo su mejor intento por defenderse.

-¡QUÉ TRATAS DE HACER, IDIOTA! ¡ME HAS LASTIMADO! ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ ESTO, ICHIGO!

Fueron unos segundos los que pasaron antes de que se escuchara un grito de miedo, desgarrador, el grito de una mujer siendo desmembrada por un hacha. Se escuchaba la filosa cuchilla rasgar sin piedad la carne de la que fuere Rukia Kuchiki, que entre gritos, daba sus ultimas bocanadas de aire. El ojicafé repetía las mismas palabras:

-¡ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡ORIHIME ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡YO LA MATÉ!

Le daba énfasis a cada palabra con el golpe del hacha que sostenía en las manos. La sangre brotó de los cortes que hacia, Rukia se iba convirtiendo en pedazos de carne bañados en sangre, prácticamente irreconocible. Continuó el movimiento del hacha, entre los horribles gritos de ambos, salpicando su ropa y su rostro desencajado con la sangre de la pelinegra. Cuando su victima dejó de gritar, hecha totalmente pedazos, éste soltó el hacha, llevándose las manos ensangrentadas al rostro, llorando con desesperación.

Epílogo?

Dicen que Kuchiki Byakuya no pudo reponerse del asesinato despiadado que sufrió su hermana. Se hundió en depresión, después de perder nuevamente a una mujer que amaba, como parte de su familia. Se dice que se volvió más frio, más distante de lo que ya era. Y desde entonces, un profundo odio hacia la gente que provenía del Rukongai, y sobre todo hacia los Ryokas, se hizo presente en él.

Las chicas Kurosaki jamás creyeron la historia de que su hermano se volvió loco y destazó a la que fuera su novia. Incluso, aunque no lo quisiera, Isshin Kurosaki tuvo que aceptarlo: internó a su hijo en una clínica psiquiátrica después de haberlo encontrado ensangrentado, a mitad de un parque gritando palabras incoherentes, con el arma y los pedazos de carne a un lado.

El barrio de Karakura cayó en un extraño tiempo de duelo. En la historia del lugar, no se había dado la crueldad de un asesinato así. Por varios días los periódicos y noticieros se regocijaron ante la horrible noticia, un joven vuelto loco que asesinaba a la mujer de su vida a hachazos. Quizá un crimen pasional, dijeron algunos, quizá ella lo había rechazado y ante esto el joven se volvió loco de celos. Miles de historias circularon, sin dar lugar a la verdad.

Esa misma noche, en una casa tranquila del mismo barrio, se encontró muerta a una joven de cabello naranja. Entre las sabanas, aún con algunas lágrimas escurriéndole en el rostro que permanecía ligeramente tibio, en posición fetal, con profunda tristeza en su rostro angelical. El jefe de familia, dueño de la casa, había tenido el horror de encontrarse con el cadáver, que parecía llorar en silencio aún en su lecho de muerte.

Nadie supo unir los hechos que estaban tan estrechamente ligados. Nadie supo que ella había muerto por el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Mucho menos que ella era amada por el joven que mató a su novia, en un ataque psicótico. No se supo que él se volvió loco al saber que había perdido a la mujer que amaba más que a su vida, que tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta. No se supo que había sido mala decisión para Rukia volver esa noche con su novio.

Fue una noche trágica, donde el amor provocó que dos desafortunadas chicas murieran a causa del mismo hombre.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Aclaro de nuevo, no es que odie a Rukia (aunque no me gusta el ichiruki), necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hablarle a Ichigo con autoridad. Y sinceramente prefiero el ichiruki al ichitatsu. Si alguien se sintió ofendido/ofendida por esto, una disculpa pues no era mi intensión.

También es mi primer intento de Lemmon, ya me dirán qué les pereció.

Oh!Les pido una gran disculpa por no actualizar mis fics, no crean que no leo sus reviews que dan muchos animos de continuar! Creanme, cuando actualice verán que les respondo!

Este oneshot fue de un flashazo de inspiración, no suelo ser tan trágica al escribir pero hay que intentar de todo.

Agradecimiento especial a mi comadre **Greisfer** por dar su opinión del escrito y a mi nii-sama **Edo(Alejo)-san **por revisarlo y darle el visto bueno. Gracias!

Cuídense mucho!

Janee~

Att:

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_Kuchiki Kibe_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review!

_(8)Mi mano jamás la sueltes!Jamás la sueltes!(8)Porque yo quiero estar junto a ti(8)_

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
